Uncle Scotland
by HexFoxFire
Summary: Canada is have a difficult day. There is only one thing that can help him release this amount of stress, and that is a trip to see Uncle Scotland. Everything was going to be great, or that was what it should have been.


**Hexdragonqueen here with another story when I really should be updating my other stories. I can promise that you will not be disappointed with this one. As always here are some thing to know of this story: 1) Human and country names are used. On that note I use Allistor as Scotland's human name. 2) This story is rated T due to swearing in some parts and use of cigarettes and alcohol. 3) Scotland and Hungry are going to be together. 3) All Scottish references are looked up on line for I live in America and the internet is my only way to learn about other counties at the moment. 4) I may come off as being mean to England but Canada and England will patch up their father-son relationship. 5) The cover art was drawn by me. 6) Review, favorite, and follow, I love to hear what you think of my work. 7) I don't own Hetalia, or else Canada would be shown much more.**

It was a typical G8 meeting: America declaring he was the hero, England fighting off France and his flirts, Russia asking all to become one with him, and Italy talking to Germany and Japan. A normal G8 meeting. Canada couldn't wait for this meeting to be officially over, he could leave now but his boss would get upset with him for leaving early.

When he was Canada most of the other countries often forgot about him. But when he was Matthew among his people, he felt love and remembered. There were only a hand full countries that he could get this feeling from; America, their sister Mexico, Netherlands, The Nordics, and two of the Kirkland brothers: Scotland and Wales. Canada loved to spend most of his free time with Scotland out of all of the other counties. There was reasoning to this; with his brother and sister, he was often in their shadows, Netherlands only seemed to remember him for what he did for the royal family, the Nordics were always in their own little world. Wales and Canada, they were like good cousins that would talk online together but barely see each other in person because of how hard it was for them both to have free time that they both had.

Scotland was a different story all together. When Matthew was still a colony staying with England, and being forgotten, Allistor would always come to check up on his younger brother and find Matthew crying under a tree. From that day onward the Scot would always make personal visits just to see the young Canadian. Allistor never stuttered when thinking of Matthew's name, never called him America. As Matthew grew, Allistor made sure that his nephew knew that the Kirkland castle that he lived in will always be happy to have the Canadian stay there. Besides the other Kirkland brother's only Matthew had a key to the Scotland Kirkland castle, which was given to him by Allistor. Matthew knew that Allistor would never judge him for his mistakes or tell him that he should speak up more, but was instead there to help his nephew vent and get things off his chest.

It was the Scotland Kirkland castle that Canada wanted to be at right now. Looking around the meeting room seeing that there was no way to save the meeting at this point Canada pulled out his phone and brought up a conversion widow with a contact he called Uncle Scotty, and began to text them.

 _Allistor can I come and visit for some time? I still have to talk to my boss to see how long I can take a break._

The Canadian only had to wait a few moments before seeing that his Uncle had responded to him.

 _You don't have to ask to come over. The doors are always open to you. We can have a great time when you come. I will make sure to have cabinets full of the things you need for you pancakes as well._

Matthew smiled down at his phone. Allistor knew him too well at this point. Matthew thought about bring Nova Scotia with him to visit.

Canada only let a few people knew, but his Providence and territories were personified. Unlike the counties they were actually animals. Nova Scotia was a small unicorn that had a red mane and tail. Kuma is also personified animal for the Nunavut Territory, and Québec was a beaver, just to name some them. The only reason Canada had Kuma with him most of the times it because Kuma does not like being away from Matthew that long.

Matthew was pulled from his thoughts when America called out ending the meeting. He waited for everyone to get done running out of the room before calling his boss to ask for a week off. With that out of the way, Matthew made his way to his home to get packed for his trip to Scotland.

It was a quiet ride to Matthew's home mostly for the fact Kuma was munching on a haddock, and Matthew had a killer migraine. When Matthew got home, first he went in the large yard that all of his providences/territories play. Looking out Matthew can see Newfoundland the otter, a Great blue heron who was New Brunswick, Quebec the beaver playing in the pond. In the snow mounds that were around the yard he saw the Northwest Territories, who was a wolf, Saskatchewan, an arctic fox, Yukon Territory, a Canadian Lynx, jumping between them seeing who could through up the snow with a single jump. Off to the side of the yard where a large Maple tree was planted, there were two birds sleeping on one of the branches. Matthew could tell it was Alberta, who was a Great horned owl, and Manitoba, a Gray Canada Jay. Under the tree the last three of the providence/territory animals. To the left was British Columbia, a Mountain lion, the far right to the tree had Ontario the moose. In the center was Nova Scotia the unicorn.

Matthew always found himself debating on what to call of the providence/territory animals. Just calling them animals just was not right, seeing as most of them had better table manners than Alfred. Calling them his children just never sat right for him. So Matthew often just called them his family.

It was then that Newfoundland, the otter, saw Matthew standing in the door way. "Mattie's back! Mattie's back!" all of the others looked to the door and saw their Mattie was indeed standing there. Newfoundland, Saskatchewan, the arctic fox, and Quebec, the beaver, all came running up and tackled Matthew.

"I'm happy to see you guys too." Matthew said in between laughs. "Ok, ok, ok, can you three to get off of me please? I'm going to visit uncle Allistor. I came back to get somethings and to check up on all of you. Now don't give that look. It will only be a few days then I will be back. I will make it up to all of you when I come home." With that the three hopped of Matthew leaving Nova Scotia to come up and rub against his leg. Matthew bent down to give Nova Scotia the attention he wanted.

"Mattie, can I come with? I want to play with Uncle Allistor's unicorns." Nova Scotia said hopefully wishing that Mattie would bring him with.

"Sure Nova. I bet Allistor would love to see you too. Come on you can help me get ready for the trip." Matthew said walking back in to his house and up to his bedroom.

Matthew did not need to pack much for the trip seeing as he keeps a mouths worth of clothing and some other basic things he need over at his uncles in case of emergencies. Some of these emergences would be to hide from his brother or when he just need to be somewhere save for him to vent.

With his bag packed, he left to the airport where his personal jet was so he did not have to worry about finding a way bring a polar bear and an unicorn on a public plane. He greeted his piolet when getting on the plane. Most of the counties know how to fly a plane but for their personal jets they hired a piolet so they could do other things on the plane to their destination.

Matthew spent most of the time on the plane lost in his own thought thinking about what he would like to do when he gets to Scotland in 7 hours. Kuma slept the entire time as well as Nova Scotia. Sitting in this quietness was helping the migraine that he had, to the point it was only a minor pain. See that ere was still a few hours until they land in Scotland Matthew decided to take a nap.

".att…, Ma…w, ..tthew. …ada, Cana.., Ca..da. M..tie, Mat…, …tie. , ..tt, Matt." Matthew started to wake up. Someone was calling him but he was unable to tell who, due to still being half asleep. Well they must be a countries because they called him what sounded like Canada.

"Matthew If you don't wake up now I will take away your hockey privileges for the week." The unknown country said.

Without even taking a moment to see who said it Matthew got up and lunged at whoever just threatened his hockey. Matthew looked down at the country he had pinned down, now with the fog of sleep gone to see messy red hair, green eyes and the smell of smoke. In a flash Matthew got up of the other country with an apologetic look and immediately started to apologies.

"Sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to tackle you like that," Matthew looked down to look at his Uncle, who was still on the floor of the plane, and then proceeded to chuckle at what had just happened. "But in all honesty here Allistor, you had that coming. You know better than to threatened my ability to play hockey," the Canadian said with such pride that would rival his southern twin.

"Yeah, yeah. But it was the only way to get you up. I was trying to get you up for the past fifteen minutes. Now help your old Uncle up, I'm not as young as I use to be." Allistor said putting a hand out for Matthew to grab.

"You and I both know, that you have barely aged since I was a Chibi." Matthew said still laughing at his Uncle. "So what are you doing on my plane?"

The scot got up and moved his hands behind his head looking away, "Well you see here. When your plan came into the area I decided to come by and wait for you and give you a ride off back to the house. When your plane landed, I waited for about 20 minutes and you still did not come out. So I found your plane to see if everything was okay with my favorite nephew only to find that he was still asleep on said plane." Allistor looked back to Matthew and gave a grin that mirrored Alfred's Hollywood smile. "Now with that all cleared up let's get back to my place." Allistor said as he was heading towered to door out; only to be stopped by seeing a small movement of red. "Nova is that you?"

The Scottish-Canadian unicorn and started to run circles around the Scott.

"Well come on Canadians of all shape and size let's get back to the Castel." Allistor said acting like he was lading a parade.

The car ride was silent. Allistor looked over to his favorite North American twin. Allistor knew what it was like being the eldest but still end up in the shadow of his younger brother. Ever since the first time Allistor saw the young Canadian as a colony of his brother, he just knew that the kid was going to have a somewhat difficult life. And now seeing just how quiet the kid was, Allistor could tell the kid had hit another bump in the road. Contrary to what the other countries think, Canada could speak in a normal tone and could be difficult to have him stop talking. When it was just the two of them they would normally be sharing stories of how stupid their brothers had been and making inside jokes left and right.

"That bad? You don't normally get this quiet till the following day of a hockey game when you lose your voice. Here have a smoke," Allistor said holding out a cigarette.

"Thanks," Matthew said as taking the cigarette from his uncle. He lighted his and held the lighter for his uncle to light his own. Another thing most counties didn't know about the Canadian was that he smokes just as bad as his Uncle, he just didn't do it when he was out with other countries, especially Alfred or Author.

"After all the years I have known you Mattie, I still have a hard time seeing you as a smoker like your old uncle here. But then again I am one of the few that knows the real Matthew Williams of Canada." Matthew just rolls his eyes at Allister's comment.

"But Allister, if I acted like the real me around everyone you would not get to feel the honor of being in my presents." Matthew started

"Now I'm have to stop you there. If I didn't know any better I would say that you have been hanging around Gilbert too much. He may be a good drinking buddy, but he does have an ego that is as big as the world. I take that back, he has an ego larger than the world." Allistor said. Allistor looked over to Matthew to see that he was laughing hysterically. This was the Canada that he had gotten to know over the years. The ride was now full of jokes going back and forth between the two.

When they approached the Scot's home Matthew looked out the window. No matter how many times he has seen his uncle's home, it always amazed him. The main part of the castle was two main wings that were two stories tall, in the center of it were about 4 towers that were connected so it looked like one massive tower. Surrounding the house was a massive meatal gate that had two unicorns faceting each other. When entering you could see the massive court yard that vary types of plants. When Matthew started to spend more time at his uncle's home, Allistor planted field Maple trees all around to help his nephew feel more welcomed, when Matthew saw the trees for the first time he was so happy and Allistor said "You don't see England or France doing that for you, I will do anything for you Mattie. Within reason that is."

The car came to a stop, Matthew steeped out and open the back door to let Nova and Kuma out. The two of them went running out into the yard to meet with some of Allistor's magical friends. Matthew knew that he would probably not see the two of them till he was ready to leave. Knowing that they would at least be safe on the Kirkland grounds, Matthew grabbed his bag and headed inside.

Matthew walked into Allistor's home and lit another smoke. This made number 4 so far. Matthew looked down at the cigarette that was in his hand then up to where Allistor was walking "You know after all this time, I now am starting to think you are a bad influence for me."

Allistor turned around and looked to his nephew, "So, what are you going to do about it?" ending with a mischievous smirk. Matthew walked past his uncle mirroring the smirk, and putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I think I need to spend even more time with you."

"That's my boy. Now let's go make some pancakes."

The two headed inside where Matthew went up to the room that was given to him for when he stayed there, and tossed his bag on the bed and went back down to the kitchen. On his way down his put out his cigarette and threw it away. Matthew had it as a personal rule as to nor smoke when doing any kind of cooking. When he got to the kitchen Allistor was already getting out all of the ingredient to make some of his home made pancakes.

When Matthew gets into cooking he manages to tune out everything else around him, and Allistor knew that. Deciding to have a bit of fun with his nephew, Allistor came up behind him and scared the poor Canadian. The only down fall of this was that Matthew had ended up throwing the batter up in the air only to have it land on both of them.

Matthew only glared at his Uncle for a moment before he too started a giggle at what had happened.

"Well Mattie, why don't you go and clean yourself up while I clean up the kitchen see as it was my fault you dropped the batter. I'll make you some of that maple tea that you love so much." Allistor said as Matthew got up to leave the kitchen to take a shower.

Allistor finished making the tea and moved to the study that was closest to Matthew's room. Allistor thought that Matthew must have hear him come to the room because his nephew had just came waking in wearing jeans, a hockey jersey and had hair that was still damp from his shower.

"I moved our tea to the study thinking it would more comfortable here. You must have heard me or you just knew where I was right?" Allistor said while pouring the tea into the cups.

"You only wish I could find you that easily at times. No, one of your fairies was waiting for me when I was done they told me you were here." Allistor had a moment of confusion. As far as he knew all of his fairies were out today. Allistor turned around to see that sitting on his nephew's shoulder was not one of his fairies but one of Arthur's. Mattie may have the sight but he still was have troubles identify the origins of some creatures. That last thing he would want to do is to alert the Canadian that his British father- figure was here. Allistor hoped he could deal with his brother before she sees Matthew. If his brother were to confront him it would be another disaster of his brother's that Allistor would have to clean up. The cleanup would normally consist of pulling Matthew out of his mountain of plush animals, giving him some warm pure Maple syrup, a pack of smokes and a lot of hugs and comforting words.

"I'm going to get clean up now, behave yourself while I'm gone." Allistor said to Matthew was he sat down in one of the chairs with a book under one arm, tea in hand and a cigarette in the other. Allistor knew he had to clean himself up fast so he can find his brother; before his brother finds Matthew.

Matthew sat in the chair enjoying the book he had picked up for Allistor's magic library. Whenever Matthew visited Allistor they would make it a point to practice some of the raw magic that he posseted. It took some time but Matthew was able to perform some high to expert level spells. Allistor had taught him how to use magic the Kirkland brothers used along with North American magic. His uncle had told him that he was honored to have the privilege to learn about the North American magic alongside him. Matthew felt true happiness when in the present of his uncle. If he didn't have to return to his home in Canada he would have liked to stay here with just his Uncle and the occasional visit from a Hungarian personification.

Unfortunately for the Canadian his little slice of happiness was about to be interrupted.

Allistor had been running all over his house looking for Arthur. Nessie had told him that she had seen him enter the grounds. Allistor only hoped that Arthur would not find Matthew. Allistor headed down the hall that the study that Matthew was in. the Scott stopped in his tracks upon looking at the door way. Standing in the door way to his precious nephew, was the caretaker of Mattie, and one of the contributors to the low self-esteem that pleaded the Canadian's mind, his brother. There was no hope of pulling the Brit away before seeing Mattie, for Arthur was already staring at an oblivious Canadian. All was silent until Allister said something.

"Fuck."


End file.
